The Fire
by megan-hiwatari
Summary: Lo que puede ocacionar un sueño en la vida de ray para aclarar sentimiento… perdon mal summary kaixRay Cruzade
1. El Sueño

**The Fire**

**Titulo:** The FIRE (El incendio)

**Autora:** meganhiwatari

**Genero:** Yaoi, Lemon, Romance y AU (Alternative Universe o Universo Alterno)

**Notas:** Bueno… digamos que esto se me ocurrío gracias a un juego que he estado jugando en el foro de Beyblade Yaoi, y bueno me  
inspire y aquí lo tienen … algo chafa pero bueno

**Dedicado:** A mi hermosa madre Isis (Zeo), a mi otra madre Ed (Mystel) y a mi nueva hermanita Zusaku (Takao)!

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no es mío si no de Takao Aoki

**Summary:** Lo que puede ocacionar un sueño en la vida de ray para aclarar sentimiento… perdon mal summary

En un 30 de Abril en una simple escuela ocurría en el salón una pelea entre los chicos del grupo donde como siempre discutían cosas sin  
importancia. Aturdido de todo esto me dirigí hacia la puerta y al abrirla me encontré con un hermoso festival, al lado de donde estaba había  
una mesa seguido de una hermosa fuente, al ver tan encantadora imagen decidí dar un paseo por lo cual caminaba tranquilamente hacia la  
cafetería y al salir recordé que mi hermano Tala estaría presente junto con Kai, la persona por la cual mi corazón anhelaba, estaba en esto  
cuando fui sacado de mis pensamientos por un "hola Rei" de mi amigo Tyson y así comenzamos a platicar de los "viejos tiempos". Cuando  
me despedí me di cuenta de que había mucha gente corriendo desesperada, cual fue mi sorpresa al mirar a la izquierda y encontrar el edificio  
de instrumental y de química ardiendo en llamas, al ver esto mis pensamientos se enfocaron a una sola persona "Kai" y así sin más corrí  
gritando desesperadamente "Tala, Kai". Así seguí hasta que llegue a la conocida plaza roja, donde al detenerme vi la imagen de mi hermano  
y su amigo corriendo y parecía que ya me habían visto y ahora ambos se dirigían hacia mi. Cuando llegaron Kai me abrazo con una fuerza y  
delicadeza que solo a mi me dedicaba, y yo cerrando los ojos solamente me arrullaba en esa tranquilidad que sus brazos me brindaban, pero  
al abrir los ojos pude ver la figura de mi hermano Tala que solamente paso a un lado observando aquella escena que nosotros le brindábamos.

Cuando de pronto percibí un molesto ruido

----------------------------------------------------

Al aventar ese molesto aparato me encontre con que todo aquello había sido solamente un sueño, y después me dispuse a levantarme, preparar  
el desayuno y soportar a mi "hermanito" Tala con sus molestos comentarios. Pero cierro los ojos y ese sueño esta en mi mente y solo me  
pregunto ¿Algún día le podre decírselo a Kai?


	2. Mi hermano

**The Fire**

**Titulo:** The FIRE (El incendio)

**Autora:** meganhiwatari

**Genero:** Yaoi, Lemon, Romance y AU (Alternative Universe o Universo Alterno)

**Notas:** Bueno… digamos que esto se me ocurrío gracias a un juego que he estado jugando en el foro de Beyblade Yaoi, y bueno me  
inspire y aquí lo tienen … algo chafa pero bueno

**Dedicado:** A mi hermosa madre Isis (Zeo), a mi otra madre Ed (Mystel) y a mi nueva hermanita Zusaku (Takao)!

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no es mío si no de Takao Aoki

**Summary:** Lo que puede ocacionar un sueño en la vida de ray para aclarar sentimiento… perdon mal summary

* * *

MI HERMANO 

POV REI

¿?: Valla hasta que el gatito se levanta. Me dice tala en tono de burla alejando esas

imágenes de mi mente

Ray: Buenos días a ti también- le digo en el mismo tono de fastidio

T: Alguien se levanto del lado equivocado de la cama- dice burlandose de que me encuentro algo ¿aturdido?

R: Que no tienes que ir a algún lado digamos…mmm no se … la universidad- por si no lo había mencionado mi hermano  
tiene 19 años y esta en la universidad mientras que yo solo tengo 17 y curso el último año de preparatoria.

T: Por si no lo sabías se suspendieron las clases por el partido de hoy

R: Cierto¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ -grito golpeándome la frente- Y que se te apetece de desayunar- le pregunto en lo que me dirijo a la cocina.

T: No se… lo que tu quieras- se levanta y se dirige hacia el comedor- Por cierto iras a verme jugar?... También jugara Kai –  
me dice lo último con un poco de malicia

R: Claro- le digo totalmente sonrojado y es que tan solo mencionar ese nombre causa ciertas cosas en mi

Tala entra a la cocina

T: Y.. ¿Porqué estas rojo?

R: E.. es el calor que hace aquí- le respondo tratando de relajarme- Y dime Bryan también jugará?

T: Cl… Claro el también – me dice totalmente nervioso y yo je solo trato de aguantarme las ganas de reirme.

Asi después de esa "amena" platica nos dispusimos a desayunar, y después nos dirigimos hacia el estadio de la universidad.

Es estadio valla que si era grande, asi que sería una gran aventura encontrar un lugar vacío, sin embargo, como familiar de uno  
de los jugadores más influyentes podría entrar con Tala a la banca del equipo (N/A: también a los vestidores, regaderas y todo lo  
que el quisiera) y asi vi al mejor amigo de mi hermano acercandose

Bryan: Hola Kot veo que vienes a apoyarme- me saluda, mientras observo los movimientos de tala- Que tal Ivanov – en ese momento  
Tala se sobresalta un poco y hay que admitirlo es divertido esto

R: Por supuesto que vine y como siempre les deseo la mejor de la suerte

B: Acaso dudas de que perdamos- me dice con un falso tono de enfado

R: N..No

T: Ya dejalo Kuznetzov no ves que solo viene a apoyar a kai- en ese momnto volteo hacia Tala y le dirijo una mirada de cierra la boca.

En ese momento llega el entrenador

Entrenador: En vez de que esten diciendo tonteria y media mejor ¡¡¡¡¡¡Lárguense a cambiar en este instante¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

B y T: Si señor¡¡¡¡ y en ese momento se retiran al igual que el entrenador

* * *

Le agradesco a mi madre Ed y a la hermosa Kea por cierta 'clase' para poder escribir mis tonteras 


	3. Cosas que pasan

**The FIRE**

**Título: **The FIRE

**Autora: **meganhiwatari

**Genero**: Yaoi, Lemon (eso depende a lo que se le ocurra a mi loca mente), Romance y AU (Alternative Universe o Universo Alterno)

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no es mío, es de Takao Aoki (si fuera mio serio bastante malo)

**Summary: **Lo que puede ocacionar un sueño en la vida de ray para aclarar un sentimiento …perdon mal sumary (kai x ray cruzade)

* * *

En los vestidores del equipo

Kuznetzov e Ivanov bajaban corriendo a los vestidores, por lo que al llegar ambos se recargaron en sus rodillas tomando el aire que les faltaba y es que si algo habían aprendido jugando americano era 'No te atrevas a desobedecer al entrenador o te arrepentirás durante una semana entera' y por eso habían decidido correr despavoridos.

Pero lo que no se percataron de que alguien se colocaba frente a ellos.

-Ya era hora de que llegaran- les comento un peliazul de ojos carmesíes vestido de uniforme de futbol americano color rojo, con su casco en sus manos.

-Hiwatari- respondió de forma indiferente el muy agotado pelilavanda mientras lo miraba con odio.

-Jejeje… Hola Kai, perdón por llegar tarde – se disculpó el pelirrojo que ya había logrado regular su respiración y se había enderezado de manera normal como si nada hubiera pasado.

Kai conocía perfectamente a sus compañeros y sabia que una de sus caracteristicas era que nunca llegaban temprano aunque salieran media hora antes de sus hogares, por lo que dejo el casco en la banca que se encontraba al lado suyo para después cruzarse de brazos – De seguro se tardaron por sus tonterías.

-Si tonterías para nosotros es estar con el kot, no se que puede significar para ti- respondió de manera burlona Bryan

-No se de que hablas kuzneztov- mientras volteaba hacia otro lado.

-Mira Hiwatari no te hagas el tonto…- pero ya no pudo continuar debido a que su

pelirrojo amigo le tapaba la boca

-Gustan calmarse y hablar como las personas civilizadas que NO somos- trato de calmar el ambiente Tala.

-¿Qué pasa?- hablo Ray, que llevaba el casco que su hermano había olvidado y que ahora estaba en el marco de la puerta, observando con extrañeza al trio que tenia enfrente, enfocando su mirada a la persona con la que siempre Bryan discutía –Hola Kai- saludo nerviosamente al peliazul

-Kon- contesto el saludo

-Que pasa ray- cuestiono el ojiazul, que al ver su casco en las manos del menor se

acerco a este y tomo aquel objeto para después darle una pequeña sonrisa.

-su entrenador me Picio que les dijera que se apresuraran y que tenia todo el día para sus ineptitudes… y vine a traerte tu casco- correspondiendo de igual manera el gesto.

-mmhmm que paciente- dice con sarcasmo el mayor de todos, terminándose de cambiar

-mejor será que nos vallamos- propuso el chico del casco olvidado, que ahora ya se encontraba con su uniforme y colocándose el objeto que su hermano le había hecho favor de traerle

-mmhp- mascullo kai, que miraba fijamente a Ray mientras pensaba 'tiene unos ojos muy hermosos… espera…¿hermosos?... ¿en que diablos estas pensando kai? Tienes partido ahora.

-Suerte hermano¡¡¡¡- grito en ese momento el pelinegro con emoción apoyándolos, pero se detuvo al sentir una mirada sobre el, por lo que volteo y miro al responsable de esta.

En ese momento kai y Ray se perdieron en la mirada del otro por lo que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta que el equipo ya se retiraba

-Hiwatari apúrate¡¡¡- escucharon decir, por lo que Ray desvió su mirada y Kai se dirigía a la salida como si nada hubiera pasado.

"tan enigmáticos y a la vez hermosos son sus ojos que no pude quitarle la vista de encima" esto es lo que pensaba el peliazul mientras caminaba hacia la cancha seguido por Ray.

"lástima que no tengo el valor de decírselo ¿y si me rechaza?" esto es lo que pensaba el ojidorado que caminaba atrás de kai, pero a diferencia de el, Ray se dirigía a la banca del equipo, con el fin de observar mejor el partido

Al otro lado de la cancha

-Vamos a darles una golpiza- animaba el taheño al equipo, pero al ver a su compañero peliazul se acerco a el – kai despierta- moviendo una mano enfrente de el, por lo que este se sobresalto en un movimiento involuntario.

-Y porque vienes así?, no me digas que te rechazo el kot- se burlo bryan en lo que se acercaba a sus amigos.

- Cierra la boca- le dijo kai al pelilavanda con un tono serio e indiferente, pero a su vez muy sumido en sus pensamientos "si ganamos este partido se lo diré"

TBC…

Bien ese es mi tercer capitulo, espero que les guste

**Ratekahinashysu-KxR**buaaaa me regañas, no importa, oki te lo prometo nn

**Aelilim: **gracias, la verdad no sabia eso, pero utilizare las cosas malas para mejorar

**Marpesa fane-li : **si a mi también se me hizo raro, pero que bueno que te guste

**Ashayan Anik: **muchas gracias, espero que te guste este capi.


	4. Reclamos

**The FIRE**

**Título: **The FIRE

**Autora: **meganhiwatari

**Genero**: Yaoi, Lemon (eso depende a lo que se le ocurra a mi loca mente), Romance y AU (Alternative Universe o Universo Alterno)

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no es mío, es de Takao Aoki (si fuera mio serio bastante malo)

**Summary: **Lo que puede ocacionar un sueño en la vida de ray para aclarar un sentimiento …perdon mal sumary (kai x ray cruzade)

Aún en las canchas, con las gradas vacías

Bien, el partido había acabado 5-0 (favor demolition boys), por lo que el equipo ganador celebraría en la universidad junto con los demás estudiantes que los apoyaban.

En el ambiente se respiraba triunfo y felicidad, excepto en un pasillo en el cual un jovén venía echando humo (y no precisamente por la fiesta) mientras se dirigía con paso veloz a su compañero con un objetivo en mente.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso Hiwatari?¡¡¡- Reclamo con un tono serio, mientras que tomaba por el cuello al peliazul.

-No se de que me hablas- respondió tranquilamente mientras se libraba del agarre

-¡¡¡¡Como que no, casi nos anotan por tu culpa¡¡¡- gritaba el pelilavanda tratando de tranquilizarse, pero no era cosa fácil ya que lo que más detestaba era darle la satisfacción a su oponente de anotarles un punto, iba añadir más pero se contuvo al percibir la presencia de un pelirrojo, por lo que lo empezó a mirar fijamente.

-En serio Kuznetzov???- le respondió con un evidente sarcasmo llamando completamente la atención de los otros dos presentes. –Pero si no hizo nada, solo miraba embobado a ray- menciono mientras miraba de reojo la reacción del peliazul, el cual tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-Mira Hiwatari, más te vale concentrarte en los partidos- menciono con voz firme al peliazul, para después voltear al pelirrojo y señalarlo- mientras que tu¡¡¡¡ si kai se vuelve a distraer, tendrás prohibido traer a tu hermano a los partidos y entrenamientos- amenazo al pelirrojo mientras que se le acercaba, en cambio Tala cuando escucho a bryan su gesto se endureció, debido a que no le gustaba como le hablo su mayor y dos, nadie, absolutamente nadie se metía con su hermanito adorado

-Y tú quién te crees para ordenarnos eso??- respondió altivamente causando una sonrisa en los labios de kuznetzov.

-El nuevo entrenador, y más vale que ambos obedezcan o si no tendré que tomar medidas más drásticas- respondo sorprendiendo a sus compañeros, los cuales recobraron su postura de siempre.

-¿Cómo qué?- pregunto Kai que se encontraba con brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados

-Por ejemplo, conseguirle pareja a cierto gato- contestando sin mayor importancia, pero sonrio ligeramente al ver a kai enfadado y más aún cuando giro la cabeza al otro lado y emitir un – Ni se te ocurra-

-Ocurrir que??- fue lo qu escucharon los tres rusos, que al mismo tiempo enfocaron la mirada a Ray, quien se le habia hecho la costumbre de tomarlos desprevenidos. Pero bryan al verlo no pudo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa burlona, asi que se acerco al chino y le paso un brazo por los hombros, pero Ray ni siquiera se inmutó debido a que ya estaba acostumbrado.

-Nada Kon, sabes ya es tarde … Kai ¿Por qué no te vas a dejarlo a su casa? Esta muy obscuro y yo todavía tengo asuntos pendientes con ivanov- miro al peliazul, quien solo emitio un –hmmmp- y empezó a caminar a la salida de las canchas seguido por ray.

-Y hiwatari… -llamando la atención de ambos chicos- si tu no te decides… aprovechare el camino libre- amenazo el pelilavanda, que con su comentario logro confundir al ojidorado mientras que kai debido a lo molesto que estaba tomo la mano de ray y lo jalaba hacia la salida, dejando asi a dos espectadores que se divertían de lo lindo.

-Y bien- llamo el pelirrojo captando la atención del mayor –cual será mi castigo entrenador??- pregunto de la manera más sensual ocasionando que el pelilavanda se lo llevara a los vestidores los cuales estaban vacíos y una vez ahí empujo al ojiazul en un casillero, colocando sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de ivannov

-mmmm tienes razón, tu tienes la culpa que kai se distraiga- Le explica mientras que un brillo especial aparece en sus orbes y miraba fijamente a la persona frente suyo y sin más se acerco a ivanov atacandolo con sorpresivos y salvajes besos en los labios, mientras que Tala sube sus manos hasta la nuca de su compañero acercandolo más y probando ese elixir que lo volvia loco , pero el encanto les duro poco debido a la falta de aire por lo que se separaron

-Creo que debo traer a Ray más seguido- susurro rozando los labios de kuznetzov mientras que este bajaba sus manos al trasero del ojiazul.

TBC….

Bien listo¡¡¡, prmero que nada mil disculpas, el servicio social se acaba mi inspiración

**Ashayan Anik**: me alegro que te guste, y aquí tienes otro capi, te prometo que voy a tratar de actualizar mas seguido

**Ratekahinashysu-KxR**. No te preocupes se que haces tu trabajo como madre, espero que halla mejorado aunque sea un poquito nnu

**marpesa fane-li**si tienes razon, mmmmm aunque ahora parecio un Yuriy x Bryan

**kimiko: **gracias… aquí esta el nuevo


End file.
